Op: Hack the Account
by Spencer Quinn
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog managed to hack into my account! 0 0! Great, all hell's gonna break loose. Co-authored by my siblings (they should at least have some of the credit). Enjoy 8D
1. Sonic here

Hi! Sonic the Hedgehog here!

I'm gonna start off on a high-

What the...o_0?

I don't think this thing knows how to spell. Anyway...*ahem!* I am here today to say that I have hacked into Spencer's whole account and am now writing for her. Like?

And it's only a matter of time until she comes back from school! It's...*looks down at watch and sighs* -_-' It's 5pm. She must be at her grandmother's house or something. What do you think? Should I give her laptop back?

**Sonic! Speckles is in the house and Spencer's mom said to keep her out of the house! **

Darn! Speckles! Ah, Shadow and Amy! Get her out before the others get back!

**_*sigh* Yep! _**

_But why can't Amy just do it, Faker? _

Just DO IT BEFORE SPENCE AND HER FAMILY GET BACK!

_Okay! Fine! Don't get your feet in an uproar. 9_9 _

**_*both leave the house* _**

Okay...uh, so...now that I know how to get into Spence's account, I think we will be back here more often! And now, I'm out! ^u^


	2. Tails: This is vandalising!

Why doesn't this thing work?

_You're typing words, so it must do something. _

Right, yeah, so...-_-

Hi there. I'm Tails the Fox, and right now I feel really mean for hacking into Spencer's account. Sonic said that it's for a good cause, but I don't see what's so good about breaking into my friend's account. Sonic, this is vandalising!

_I don't even know what that word means! _

Sonic, PLEASE!I don't want to go through with this!

_Shadow even said that he would do this too! _

**You're mistaking me with Quick! **

_Shut up, Faker! _

**It's true though! I believe that QUICK said she'd go through with this! **

_Why are you typing then? _

**I'm typing off Spencer's sister's laptop. I don't like it-it's pink! -_-'**

Uh, that's actually red, Shadow.

**I don't care. It looks pink! **

_So how are you writing stuff to this laptop? _

**I'm emailing to the account through Jelani's-whaddya mean that's-0_0 Oh, come _on_! Faker is worse at spelling than I am-and _I'm the one who gets the words wrong!?_ **

How is 'Jelani' spelt incorrectly? That's a name, isn't it?

**Man, this computer is so screwed up! **

_Wait! It's doing it on Spencer's computer too. _

Uh...this is more like a regular conversation I have with Sonic and Shadow every time they see each other. In Sonic X: Wreaking Havoc...well, actually that happened. They were actually getting along in that show. However, when they managed to-

_Tails. Pal. Spencer hasn't finished that story yet. ^u^_

0_0 You're kidding! Then I'm not going to spoil it! Then I'll just say, by the time the series finished, they started wanting t kill each other again. *looks up at clock* Sonic, it's three o'clock. Spencer and Jelani get here in ten minutes.

**Uh...oh, boy. Why isn't this thing logging off!? Windows 8 computers tick me off. **

_I like Spencer's laptop-it's a Windows 7 one. _

**But that's an easy one to operate! It's not as annoying as this because we have one too and-**

_**Computer: Jelani is offline**_

...well, you're logged off now, Shadow, so I think it's fair that Sonic and I log off Spencer's laptop. Bye!

**_End Transmission_**


	3. Knuckles: I've got a few issues

Hello, everyone.

Knuckles the Echidna here and I need to talk to you guys about a few things.

_No you're not! *Quick barges in and kicks him out of the seat* HI! HAHAHA! I just had two cups of coffee! Jeez, I don't know why Maria and Shadow hid it from me! Caffeine is great! HAHAHAHA! 8D!_

Quick! Get out of here! Somebody keep this kid under control!

*****Please Stand By*****

Sorry about that. Spencer's mom must have left the coffee out this morning.

Let's start again. Hello. I'm Knuckles the Echidna, and I need to talk to you fanfictioners about a few issues.

1. Some of the stories I've read shows me as being a huge jerk! I'm not that mean, you can even ask my friends about that.

2. I do more than just guard the Master Emerald. I ACTUALLY HAVE A LIFE, Y'KNOW!

3. Spencer wrote that me and Sonic fight a lot...actually, that much is true -_-. If you think otherwise, YOU try living with him for a whole week in a crowded house with some of your friends _IN A PLACE FAR FROM HOME! _

**Hi, Knuckles. **

Hello, Rouge.

**0_o Wow, since when did you suddenly get into the cheery Mary mood?**

Whaddya mean? I'm always in a good mood!

***smirk* Right, if you say so hun. Have you seen Quick? **

Hmm...is that a silver hedgehog that has a tendency to blind people with her fur? About yay high, red eyes, blue streaks in her hair? Looks like a certain black hedgehog? =)

**You KNOW what she looks like. Have you seen her? **

She was eating the rest of the coffee last time I saw her :3

**0.0 You're kidding. QUICK! *walks out quickly* **

Well, that got her. I hope Quick hasn't gone insane over coffee. Anyway, thank you for your time!

_**End Transmission**_


	4. Quick: I do actually exist

Ladies and Jellybeans and assorted meatheads!

I'm sorry-bad way to start off a story.

Hi. I'm Quick the Hedgehog. Yes, I AM Shadow's older sister. And _yes! I EXIST! 9_9_ Do you know how many people have asked Spencer that!?

**Yes, Quick, it was only Spencer's little brother. **

And hello, Silver. Nice to see you here. Hey, did you know that Johrei is more of an annoying little brat than Shadow is?

_I resent that remark Quick. _

Oops...hi, little brother. So what are you guys doing here again?

**It's Saturday. **

_There's nothing else to do. _

Sure there is. There's...uh...ooh! There's climbing a tree!

**Can't. Spencer said that there's a feral cat up in that tree outside. **

Okay, uh...hmm. You two are difficult aren't you. Uh...how about a singing competition?

_You do know I can't sing right?_

-_- Ugh. Okay, fine, how about playing tag with Jelani and Johrei?

**They're 14 and 12. **

Oh, come on! Then a catnap has to get somewhere for you guys!

_That's the cat's job!_

0_0 That's it! Just DO SOMETHING ON THE LAPTOP! *walks off*

**Okay! **

_Bye, Quick! ^u^_

*door slams*

_Hey. I think we did it, Silver. _

**She broke? Yes! **

_Payback is sweet. =) So just to finish with the moral of the story: Quick may take a while to crack. _

**_End Transmission_**


End file.
